My Violet Flower
by crystallized cherry
Summary: .... Bunga violet di pojok sana bergoyang. Batangnya dengan tegar tetap bertahan, meski terkadang sang angin tak bersahabat. Dia seolah tersenyum, melihat ‘rekannya’ telah mendapat penopang hidup sekali lagi.


kazuka : ide muncul lagi, dan nama saia jadi sering nemplok di fandom bleach.... maafkan saia, bagi yang bosen liat nama saia..... *pundung*

yukina : habisnya mau gimana lagi.... nih author bakalan ngeledakkin kepalanya kalo idenya gak diwujudin....

kazuka : aha, hampir lupa! ini kan birthday fic buat sohib seperjuangan saia, yang udah rela mendengar kegilaan dan kegajean saia!!! **NichiHira**!!! Otanjoubi Omedetto, friend!! moga semua apa yang baek2 yang Hira mau diwujudin, moga kamu tetep mau jadi temen author gaje sejenis saia, dan, ayo!! Teruslah berkarya!!!

yukina : uhn.... tapi....

kazuka : oh iya.... tapi ini fic gaje, Hira-chan..... maaf...... maaf saia udah ngewujudin rikues-an kamu RenRuki jadinya malah kayak gini....

yukina: untuk lebih jelasnya, baca aja! plus review jangan lupa!!

******My Violet Flower******

Bleach © Tite Kubo

My Violet Flower © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

* * *

Summary : .... Bunga violet di pojok sana bergoyang. Batangnya dengan tegar tetap bertahan, meski terkadang sang angin tak bersahabat. Dia seolah tersenyum, melihat 'rekannya' telah mendapat penopang hidup sekali lagi.

* * *

Pairing : RenRuki

_Angin terdiam dalam bahasanya_

_Menitikkan hening dalam artian waktu yang sedang berjalan_

_Langit hanya berisyarat pelan_

_Menghiburnya yang sedang menikmati detik-detik kebosanan_

_Awan hanya beriring pelan_

_Mengantarkan sadarnya tenggelam dalam kantuk_

Anak itu bersantai sambil terkantuk-kantuk di lapangan kesukaannya. Lapangan yang hanya terdiri dari kumpulan rumput kecil dan sebatang pohon besar. Ia senang disini, damai, tenang, plus pemandangan alami yang begitu menyejukkan mata.

Aha, dipikirannya kembali berputar gadis itu dengan senyum manisnya.

Cantik sekali. Ia menyukai gadis itu, meski umurnya baru sepuluh tahun, ia telah menyukai seseorang. Alasannya ia bisa menebak. Gadis itu terlalu banyak memiliki pesona, sehingga matanya tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak terpana.

Walau gadis itu masih seusia dengannya, ia telah memiliki paras cantik yang dapat menyaingi orang dewasa, dengan tatapan polos dari sepasang _amethyst_ yang bertahta di penglihatannya, kulit putihnya yang berona kemerahan, ditambah dengan rambut hitam yang selalu mengayun lucu di setiap langkah ceria hari-harinya.

Nah, adakah yang kurang dari penampilannya?

Sekilas dilihat, dia adalah seorang bidadari kecil yang seakan siap membuatmu terkesiap di setiap kepakan sayap bulu angsanya.

Anak berambut merah itu tersenyum sendiri, saat memutar memori tentang wajah manis pujaannya.

Tapi, tidak ada makhluk yang sempurna. Begitulah kodrat Tuhan. Setidaknya pasti ada satu kekurangan yang menyeimbangkan satu kelebihan tadi. Karena Tuhan itu adil, sehingga semua yang diciptakan-Nya pasti juga seimbang satu sama lain.

Rukia tidak memiliki apa-apa, selain kakak dan tempat tinggal sederhana -sangat malah, dengan perabot dan harta yang hanya cukup menopang hidup mereka.

Tapi itu tak menghalangi rasa cinta yang telah tercipta. Karena cinta bukan berwujud harta, kan? Cinta adalah seberkas perasaan yang abstrak, nyata, dan kadang berubah menjadi sebuah konstanta yang menopang hidup dan semangatmu.

Yah, gadis itu, Kuchiki Rukia, dialah yang membuat Renji Abarai, anak itu, merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Tebak, siapa ini??!!" seseorang tiba-tiba menutup mata Renji dari belakang, saat ia terduduk.

"Ah, kau ini! Siapapun pasti tahu kalau itu kamu kalau kau bersuara seperti itu, Rukia!!" Renji berbalik kesal, pada seseorang di belakangnya.

Rukia tertawa kecil. Betapa manis bagi Renji. Peri kecil itu tengah tertawa padanya? Renji tersipu.

"Boleh aku bersamamu disini?" Rukia mengambil posisi tepat di samping Renji.

"Bo.... Boleh kok...."

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup seperti itu?"

"Oh, itu.... Bukan apa-apa. Eh, tidak apa-apa kau kesini? Kakakmu bagaimana?"

"Hisana-nee? Tadi sudah agak sehat. Kakak membolehkanku keluar, katanya sesekali aku boleh bermain juga."

Renji tersenyum. Takdir yang bagus memang terkadang tak berpihak pada yang membutuhkannya.

Rukia hanya tinggal bersama kakak perempuannya. Kakaknya sakit-sakitan, jadi terkadang tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah seperti biasanya. Jadi Rukia kecil harus bekerja keras, menghidupi dirinya, dan kakaknya.

Rukia lantas terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Rukia? Ada apa?"

Rukia pun mengangkat kepalanya, dan dengan gerakan cepat ia seka matanya. Renji dapat melihat sekilas buliran yang jatuh setelah ia seka itu.

"Hehe.... Aku harus kuat. Kata Hisana-nee, kita tidak boleh menyerah. Meski bagaimanapun takdir yang menyapa kita. Seperti bunga disana!" Rukia menunjuk serumpun bunga yang tumbuh di lapangan ini. "Bunga violet itu begitu cantik.... Tapi dia kuat akan angin apapun yang berusaha menerbangkan bagian-bagian kelopaknya!" Rukia tersenyum ceria.

Renji melihat ke bunga itu. Warnanya violet, sama seperti mata Rukia yang bersinar dan penuh harapan itu. Ya, bunga itu adalah Rukia. Yang selalu kuat, tapi ceria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih punya waktu untuk bersantai seperti ini, ya, Renji...."

"Hn.... Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin sepertimu. Bisa punya waktu banyak untuk ini."

"Rukia....."

"Yah.... Ini bukan segalanya, Rukia. Setidaknya kau masih punya orang yang menyayangimu. Kakakmu.... dan... _aku_." kata 'aku' itu tak sanggup terucapkan oleh Renji, dan hanya bergema dalam hatinya. Lidahnya terlalu kaku untuk menyatakannya.

"Haha... Begitu ya?"

"Tentu saja...." Renji tak tahu lagi apa yang mesti ia katakan.

Burung berkicau. Alam tersenyum lewat kecerahan sang surya. Keheningan menyela, berlatarkan kibasan angin-angin kecil.

"Rukia?" Renji merasakan ada beban yang mampir di bahunya.

Rukia tak menjawab. Renji hanya tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Rukia. Gadis kecil itu tengah tertidur di bahunya. Pulas, tapi tetap terlihat cantik.

Renji paham. Gadis itu telah mengecap beribu derita. Ia lelah, ia resah. Lelah akan derita yang telah ia jejaki. Resah akan tangisan apalagi yang akan ia jelang esok hari.

Renji ingin menjaga 'bunga violet' ini. Menjaganya tetap berdiri, tetap ada. Ia akan menjadi 'akar' yang kuat. Karena ia tak ingin bunga ini layu begitu saja hanya karena takdir indah yang tidak mau menyapa si bunga violet ini.....

xxx

_Waktu telah mengubah semua_

_Sayap-sayap kecil telah merekah menjadi lebih lebar_

_Tawa lucu masa kecil berkembang menjadi senyum dewasa_

_Ada yang berubah,_

_Ada juga yang masih konstan berdiri_

Renji tetap menyukai tempat itu, sebagai wadah pelampiasan lelah dan segala perasaannya. Yah, kali ini juga.

Pikirannya masih berorientasi pada Rukia, Rukia dan Rukia.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada Renji.

Apakah hal itu karena waktu?

Atau takdir yang terlalu kejam padanya?

Renji tak mengerti. Hal itu terlalu rumit untuk ia jabarkan.

Bunga violet-nya telah berubah. Yang awalnya manis, penuh senyum yang menawan, kini telah berubah.

Menjadi setangkai bunga yang dingin, beku, pesimis akan detik berikutnya yang mesti ia jalani.

Yang siap layu dan jatuh kapan saja, karena takdir yang perlahan bertambah kejam akan nasibnya.

Waktu dan takdir. Ah, iya, itu! Renji paham. Dua hal yang secara tak langsung berhubungan itu telah merapuhkan Rukia.

Di setiap barisan waktu yang Rukia lewati, takdir seakan tak peduli dirinya yang makin melemah. Semakin waktu terlewat, takdir mengejam. Seakan mereka berdua bersekongkol untuk menghancurkan Rukia.

Seandainya waktu itu bisa dihentikan, ataupun takdir kejam itu dimusnahkan, setidaknya Rukia tak akan se-menderita ini.

Renji ingat benar, hari itu, satu tahun lalu. Hujan dengan keras meruntuhkan diri, bersatu dengan air mata Rukia untuk merefleksikan suasana mendung yang tak terperi.

**FLASHBACK :**

"Hisana-nee!!" pekik Rukia pelan.

Sosok tirus itu tetap tak bergeming, memejamkan mata dalam hening.

"Hisana-nee!!" Rukia mulai menggoyang-goyangkan sosok yang telah lemah dan dingin itu.

Renji yang duduk di sebelah Rukia hanya mampu memakukan diri. Lidahnya tak sanggup, tenggorokannya tercekat untuk menyatakan yang sebenarnya. Renji bisa paham, jasad Hisana tak lagi bernyawa. Sakit itu telah merenggut benang-benang kehidupan Hisana yang begitu tipis, tergerus derita.

"Renji! Hisana-nee tidak apa-apa, kan?!!" air mata Rukia menghambur di udara.

Renji menghela nafas. Ah, andainya ini bukan kenyataan....

"Hisana-nee sudah....."

"Tidak mungkin!!!"

Renji menggeleng pelan. Ia tak bisa memasang ekspresi lain selain ekspresi penyesalan. Penyesalan akan takdir yang tak tepat untuk sebuah bunga violet ini.

"Rukia.... Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi.... Percayalah...."

Tangis Rukia pecah. Meratapi tubuh kakaknya yang sudah tak bisa lagi menyapanya dengan butiran kata peneguh semangat.

xxx

Beberapa hari setelah kepergian Hisana....

Renji masih memperhatikan Rukia dari balik pohon. Rukia tengah menyendiri, menatap kosong dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Air matanya seperti menggenang, membiaskan bening pada bagian violet mata indahnya. Tapi air mata itu tak juga gugur.

Ia mencoba mendekati Rukia, ia ingin mencoba sedikit menghibur Rukia. Tentu sangat tidak enak, bukan, kalau kita mesti membiarkan orang yang kita cintai bersedih, murung, kehilangan semangat? Pasti naluri kita mendesak untuk menjadi yang terbaik bagi dirinya.

"Rukia...." sapa Renji lembut, selembut yang ia bisa.

"Kau.... Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu, Renji? Maaf, tapi aku perlu waktu untuk diriku sendiri...."

"Ba... Baiklah.... Renji dengan berat pun berbalik, melangkah menjauh. Sesekali ia tolehkan kepalanya ke Rukia, namun gadis itu tetap tak bergeming dalam sikapnya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sore nan sayup itu melengkapi diri Renji yang sedang termenung.

Rukia berubah menjadi dingin, lebih tertutup, dan jarang sekali memamerkan senyum manisnya yang selalu Renji rindu -entah sampai mana batas rindu itu.

Renji berusaha memahami itu, bahwa Rukia masih terluka, masih menderita dengan hidupnya yang sebatang kara. Karena takdir dan waktu-lah, ia menjadi seperti itu, mungkin Rukia telah bosan.

Rukia telah kehilangan tiang kehidupannya. Ia telah terlepas dari asa. Ia telah berubah, pesimis pada waktu dan nasib yang mengombang-ambingkan dirinya.

Rukia yang itu, bukanlah Rukia yang selalu Renji sayangi. Meski ia sadar rasa sayangnya belum berubah sejak dulu.... Tapi ia hanya ingin kembali membangun Rukia yang dulu. Ia ingin kembali memekarkan bunga violet itu, membuatnya kembali merona dengan sinar-sinar semangat.

"Renji...."

Renji menoleh ke arah panggilan namanya. Ah, tepat sekali! Bidadari-nya tepat datang di saatnya. Entah apa maksudnya datang kesini.

Rukia memposisikan diri di sebelah Renji. Ia duduk merenung, memeluk kedua lututnya, seolah dirinya adalah penderita yang begitu lelah mengejar semangat.

Renji memberanikan diri, merengkuhkan tangannya ke bahu Rukia, setidaknya untuk menghibur, melepaskan beban gadis itu.

"Aku lelah, Renji...."

"Aku lelah hidup.... Hidup yang tak berguna. Tak ada memberiku sebuah arti."

Renji mendesah. Bunga violetnya....

.... Sebentar lagi akan gugur.

"Kenapa aku mesti hidup, Renji? Hidup sebatang kara.... Dengan derita yang tak bosan menderaku...."

"Kakakku pergi.... Pergi dengan kejam, meninggalkan aku sendiri. Aku hampa, Renji!! Apa arti hidupku??!"

_..... Bunga violet ini, telah teracuni takdir, takdir yang mengubah warnanya, melunturkan tekadnya..... Dan menyisakan kehampaan belaka, tak berujung._

Tangan Rukia menggamit lengan baju Renji, menangis di situ.

"Rukia...." Renji belum menemukan kata-kata yang pas, untuk membangun kembali sang bunga itu. Ia hanya bisa mengelus rambut gadis itu dengan pelan, setidaknya dapat menyadarkan gadis itu, ia tak lagi sendiri. Bahwa ia masih punya tempat untuk bersandar. Mematahkan anggapan kalau ia hanyalah debu tak berguna tanpa teman.

Rukia tak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Sesugukan menghiasi suasana mereka berdua. Renji tak tahan lagi. Ia akan merasa menyesal jika tak bisa membangkitkan kembali sang bunga ini. Ia mengangkat wajah Rukia. Memegang pada pipinya erat, berusaha mempertemukan matanya dan mata violet Rukia, yang begitu sembab, berkilat kemerahan.

"Kau tidak sendiri, Rukia!!"

"Apa kau tidak sadar, selama ini ada yang selalu memperhatikanmu? Kau tidak sadar, Rukia.... Kalau kau.... Begitu berarti untuk seseorang...."

Rukia menggeleng. "Apa yang bisa dia kagumi dariku yang tidak memiliki apa-apa begini? Yang bisanya cuma mengeluh, menangis, rapuh, dan tak berpendirian?" dari ekspresinya ketahuan sekali kalau Rukia bersikeras menahan air matanya. Tapi hanya berujung kesia-siaan.

"Karena kerapuhan dirimu itulah, dia ingin membuatmu bangkit. Karena ada sisi dimana orang lain melihatnya, sementara tak tampak dalam matamu sendiri. Rukia.... Aku....." suara Renji tercekat pada bait-bait terakhir.

"........ Menyukaimu..." ujarnya pelan, mengindahkan pandangannya dari Rukia.

"Renji?"

"Ya, Rukia...."

"Tapi, apa yang kau lihat dariku? Apa istimewanya?"

"Sudah kubilang.... Ada hal yang tak bisa kau lihat dengan matamu, saat ada orang lain yang bilang suka padamu."

"Te.... Terima kasih, Renji...." Rukia meraih tangan Renji yang mengusap pipinya.

"Bangkitlah, Rukia.... Karena aku begitu mengharapkanmu...."

Rukia terpaku, ia menatap Renji lekat-lekat, sedalam mungkin. Karena ia tak jua paham. Apa yang dilihat Renji darinya?

"Waktu kecil, kau ingat kan, kau harus seperti bunga disana.... Tegar, kuat...." Renji mengarahkan pandangannya pada pojok lapangan, dimana rumpun bunga itu masih teguh bertahan.

"Aku ingin kau tetap ada Rukia.... Karena dirimulah yang selalu membuatku ada, bertahan dalam waktuku yang kadang membosankan....." Renji memberanikan diri mengelus rambut Rukia yang halus itu lagi.

Tangis Rukia kembali pecah. Namun dalam konteks berbeda. Terharu.

_.... Bunga violet di pojok sana bergoyang. Batangnya dengan tegar tetap bertahan, meski terkadang sang angin tak bersahabat. Dia seolah tersenyum, melihat 'rekannya' telah mendapat penopang hidup sekali lagi._

xxx

Daun berayun, menari bersahutan dengan angin. Sang bunga violet berbaring terpejam di bawah pohon dengan seuntai senyum. Sosok yang datang barusan tak berani mengusiknya. Hanya menatapnya dalam diam, tersenyum di balik keheningan.

"Aku tahu kau disitu, Renji." sang bunga violet masih mempertahankan senyumnya dalam pejaman mata. Sementara satu tangannya meraih jemari laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Nalurimu memang tajam...."

Sang bunga violet terkekeh. Yang disampingnya tersenyum lagi, lebih lebar.

"Anginnya sejuk, ya.... Tak heran kau betah disini, Renji."

"Yah.... Lumayan kan, untuk menenangkan diri." Renji beranjak, menuju ke rumpun bunga yang bergumul melawan angin. Memetiknya satu.

Rukia bangun, menghirup nafas dari oksigen yang begitu menyegarkan, oksigen murni dari alam terbuka. Renji kembali ke samping Rukia, menyematkan sebuah bunga di bagian atas telinga gadis itu.

"Renji?"

"Ya?"

"Bunga ini...."

"Persis denganmu. Kau berusaha menjadi bunga ini, dan bunga ini terus bertahan untuk memberimu pelajaran akan arti sebuah hidup."

Rukia tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan semburat merah di pipi mulusnya.

"Terima kasih...."

"Biasa sajalah... Aku senang kau masih bisa bertahan hingga kini...."

"Itu pun karena kamu, Rukia. Aku tidak bisa diam melihatmu putus asa." Renji menggamit bahu Rukia.

"_Karena kau adalah bunga violetku yang paling berharga...."_

Bunga di rumpun itu menari, dan yang di bawah pohon itu tersenyum. Mereka memahami hal yang sama. Bahwa tak selamanya takdir yang indah itu membuat kita tersenyum. Akan tetapi, yang membuat kita tersenyum adalah.....

..... Cinta dari orang yang membutuhkan kita.

**x The End x**

* * *

kazuka : ah, selesai juga akhirnya... tapi berujung gaje dan kagak nyambung gini..... *lirik2 isi fic lagi*

yukina : optimis dong!

kazuka : optimis? ahahaha~ biar saia jadi optimis, ayo, klik ijo-ijo di bawah ini!!! Dengan ikhlas! Karena kalo gak ikhlas, ada kemungkinan terjadi gangguan jaringan! *makin gak nyambung*author tambah gak waras*

yukina : *ngelempar kazu jauh-jauh* maaf semua.... author ini sekarang tambah gak waras. Yah, ada beberapa faktor mungkin, yaitu pelajaran, fic, ama cinta....

kazuka : Hwooi!!! ngapain lu sebut-sebutin cinta!!

yukina : emang kenapa? lo kan orangnya terbuka, jadi gak apa dong kuceritain disini...

kazuka : jangan! malu..... *blushing*

yukina: lha? kok pake blushing? bukannya lo niatan buat ngecincang si 'cinta' itu?? Lha kok pake blushing-blushing-an?

kazuka : *nyadar* iya ya.... ngapain aku dengan begonya mau nginget makhluk sejenis dia? *mikir serius*

yukina : oke deh... review ya! Kacangin aja author gak jelas ini! sankyuuu!!!!


End file.
